goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Simon and Steve Sneak Off to a Baseball Game/Beaten up by Bing Bong and Reggie!
''Simon and Steve Sneak Off to a Baseball Game/Beaten up by Bing Bong and Reggie ''is Sarah West's second grounded video out of Simon and Steve. Plot Simon and Steve ask Tails if he can take them to the baseball stadium to see the Atlanta Braves play against the Minnesota Twins, but Tails said no because he doesn't have enough money to pay for tickets and they can just watch the game on television. So, the boys sneak off to see the game without Tails' permission, and Sonic has caught Simon and Steve for leaving the house again. Transcript Simon: Hey Tails. Tails: What is it, boys? Steve: The Atlanta Braves are playing against The Minnesota Twins today. We've heard that it's the first time the Braves played against the Twins ever since the 1991 world series. Can we go to the baseball stadium to see the game? Tails: No. Steve: But, Tails, we're really bored, and we want to see a sports game at the stadium. Tails: Boys, I said no. The tickets for the game cost way too much money. Besides, I don't have enough money to buy tickets for a baseball game. If you want to see the game, you can turn on the TV and watch it on the sports channel. (A few seconds later, Simon and Steve get an idea) Simon: Tails, we need to use the bathroom. Is that okay? Tails: Yes, boys. You may go. If you gotta go, you should go. (Simon and Steve walk into the bathroom. Then they open the bathroom window and run out of the house) Steve: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! This was the best plan ever! We'll sneak off to the Atlanta Braves game without letting Tails know! Simon: To the baseball game we go! (They arrive at the stadium, buy some tickets and head to the bleachers to watch the game) Steve: We made it! The game's about to start! Simon: Go, Braves! (Later, after the first inning starts) Steve: Wow, it looks like a good game. But the Twins up by three points already, so right now it's 3 to 0! Simon: Yeah, but it's still the first inning. Let's hope the Braves crush the Twins. (Meanwhile, Tails is watching the game on the sports channel) Tails: Hmm, looks like the game's off to a good start. The Twins are three points ahead already. They must be doing really good. Sonic: Hey, Tails, where are those sneaky boys you were babysitting? Tails: I don't know. I think they still must be in the bathroom. They said that they needed to go a while ago. I wonder where they are. (Just then, he sees Simon and Steve on the TV screen) Tails: What the-?! They went off to the game without our permission! Sonic: You're right, Tails. We'll have to bring them home, and they'll be in really big trouble. (So, Sonic and Tails get to the Stadium just as the game finishes) Steve: Oh no! The Braves lost to the Twins, just like in the 1991 World Series! Simon: Ugh, those darn Minnesota Twins! This is the worst game ever! (Suddenly, they see Sonic and Tails coming up to them) Steve: Uh-oh, it's Sonic and Tails. We're in trouble now. Tails (Shouty Guy's voice): Boys, you're in so much trouble! You were supposed to stay home with us, and I told you to just watch the game on television! That's it! We're going home right now! (At home) Sonic: You're grounded again, boys. And you won't be watching TV, have anything made by Lionsgate, Marvel, 20th Century Fox, DC Comics, Summit Entertainment, Hasbro and UbiSoft Entertainment, play video games, listen to music, or going outside again! Now Bing Bong and Reggie are going to beat you two up! Bing Bong, Reggie, beat Simon and Steve up! (Bing Bong & Reggie appears) Bing Bong & Reggie: Prepare for some bleeding! Simon and Steve (crying and running upstairs to bed): (Larryboy's no soundclip) Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West